Pay the Price
by Woody K
Summary: Male Robin punished Kana and Carmen for a failed mission and...you get the idea. Request from SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness.


Kana and Carmen, despite being Crown Princess and Prince respectively of the kingdom of Valla, both served the Soviet Union after having left their parents and life in Valla to see the world before Kana could not due to eventually becoming Queen of Valla. Carmen was 18 and Kana was a young woman aged around her early 20s. Both are virgin.

Kana looked like an adult version of herself back in Fates, with her lavender hair styled in the same bun, but her armor was now replaced with a light dress with feathers on the collar, she now looked like a young queen. Carmen's face resembled his father's. His hair was lavender like his sister and mother, except it had silver streaks in it like his father. He also wore contacts over his eyes, which are red like his father's. Lastly, he wore a white tunic and pants.

Both sibling were assigned a mission to assassinate Lucina and Chrom. Unfortunately, they both failed the mission that Male Robin sent them out on, since Lucina and Chrom defeated the easily.

Male Robin was so angry and disappointed that he planned to punish them by raping Kana and forcing Carmen to watch as he abused his sister. Kana whimpered, "What are you doing?"

Robin grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the wall of God knows where they are and then started reaching under her dress and grabbing her tits. He was squeezing my tits as hard as he could, he finally grabs both nipples and twisted. Kana screamed, he just snarled, "Teaching you a lesson, you incompetent brats!"

He pushed himself really close. Kana tried to push him away, but he was a bodybuilder and she couldn't move, he growled, "Listen and be good girl or I will hurt you much worse..."

Robin pointed at Carmen, "Don't you dare turn your head away or cover your eyes!"

Then, he pulled Kana by her hair and threw her on the floor. Kana desperately got up and then ran away, but he caught her leg and tripped Kana, who fell and felt her tits smashed in the cold floor. He came down on top of me, "You're not being a good girl, Kana!"

Robin angrily ripped off all of Kana's clothes. Kana was naked, she fought and screamed but he was just too strong, he started rubbing her ass cheeks, rubbing, pinching and slapping them. She felt like she couldn't breathe. After messing with Kana's ass for a minute, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back and asked, "Are you going to be a good little whore?"

Tearfully, she nodded. He smirked and said, "Good!"

He then pulled her up by her hair and forced her on all fours, never letting her go. Robin leaned over Kana, then licked and nibbled her neck. She tried to pull away, but then he smacked her in the back of her head, so Kana stopped fighting for the moment. Next thing she felt and heard was him lifting off her slightly and his belt being undone and the sound of it being pulled loose. Robin wrapped the belt around her neck and told Kana to hold still or he would choke the life out of her. He stood up still holding the belt and lowered his pants, he then knelt down, sat on her knees, grabbed his hips and said, " Hold on, little bitch."

He proceeded to force his 10 inch long, 3 inch wide cock deep in Kana's ass. She screamed like she have never screamed before, it hurt so bad and he just laughed. Kana could feel something running down her legs, but didn't know what it was. Robin told her she was getting wet, that she enjoyed it, but it was her blood. He took his time savoring every little yelp or whimper she made and continued to tell her that she was such a dirty whore, that she was his slut and that if she failed him again, he would make it much worse. After 20 to 30 minutes of fucking Kana's ass, he stopped and told her to say the words, "Carmen and I are so sorry for letting you down, we'll never screw up again."

He just smiled wickedlyand said good and pulled his cock from her ass with a sloppy sounding pop and Kana asked in a petrified tone, "Is it...over?"

Robin narrowed his eyes and said, "Almost. Carmen, get your ass over here."

Carmen walked over to them, Robin told Kana to lie down and ordered Carmen to strip and fuck Kana. Once Carmen was as naked as Kana, he reached down and rubbed each side of her pussy nice and slow and started asking her if she liked it. Kana told him no and Carmen wanted to stop as well. Robin told them, "You two will like it, so be quiet."

He told Carmen to rub her slit and clit. After a few minutes, Carmen started to feel hot and moaned. Robin just chuckled and said, "Told you...you are getting wet, you little slut."

All Kana and Carmen could do was whimper. After a moment, Carmen started putting his fingers in her pussy just a little. They both begged him not to make him go through with it, but he told them to shut up or he was going to shut them up, so they did. He slowly pulled his fingers out, then laid over her and started pushing his cock into her, Carmen was nowhere near as big as Robin, but it still hurt and every time, Kana screamed. Robin just told him to push harder, Carmen did until Kana felt a pop and a ton of pain. She screamed a little but just laid there and cried while he pushed all the way in.

Carmen held still for a minute, then was told to grabb ahold of her nipples and start pulling down as hard as he could until Kana screamed. Then he was told to let go and start pounding in and out of her cunt as hard and as fast as he could for what seemed like hours. Robin then commanded him to stop and pull out and they thought they were done, but they weren't. He told Kana to turn over, she did it without protest because she didn't want to be hurt anymore and Robin told Carmen to lie on her and start fucking her again, but slowly. Carmen started sucking on her nipples, then he reached in between them and started rubbing her clit. Kana just kept getting hotter and hotter and didn't understand what was happening, Robin said, "That's it, that's it, cum for me!"

Kana and Carmen said to him, "Please no, we don't want to!"

Robin ignored their pleas, Carmen started going faster and harder and Kana came again, his sweat was dripping on her face, while Kana cried and continued to cum. They just laid there until they heard Robin walk up to them, saying, "I hope you two learned your lesson. Now take a shower! You two stink!"


End file.
